Thats Right
by X-KathO-Chan-X
Summary: -"Yo creo que es gay"- se decían muchos; sólo Sakura pudo comprobar lo contrario; "Sólo te digo Naruto, que Sai definitivamente, no es gay"ONE-SHOT


**~Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia:**** Este One-Shot puede tener contenido un poco "fuerte" , es decir, acerca de cosas sexuales, por lo tanto,es libre elección leer esas partes.**

**~ESTE escrito SI me pertenece, así que **_**NO**_** copiar ¬¬.**

**~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0**

-¡Cabrón!- volvió a gritar el único rubio del equipo 7. Estaba harto de que el "intruso", como solía llamarlo a sus espaldas, cada vez que abría la boca era para insultarlo o para hablar de eso.

Muchas personas creían que Sai era un anormal; o por lo menos así le decían los hombres; simplemente pensaban que era "Gey"; palabra conocida por la sociedad para catalogar a "hombres que no son hombres". Naruto decía "marica", personas como Kiba decían anormal, y mujeres como Sakura simplemente…

-Deja de comportarte como gey Sai- le inquirió la chica ya cansada de ver el mismo tipo de situaciones a diario, "siempre lo mismo"- suspiró- en cuanto Sai veía al oji-azul llegar, ya tenía preparado un insulto o comentario obsceno que decirle, cosas como: "cara de pene", "hasta un bebe tiene el pene más grande que el tuyo", "pareces vieja de tan chiquito que lo tienes"; el último, es el que más sacaba de quicio a Naruto, y lo peor de todo es que el joven jinnchuriki no sabía controlarse y comenzaban los insultos por el aire. Estaba cansada, muy cansada.

-¿Qué significa , bruja?- preguntó el pintor con inocencia, hace tiempo que le cambio el ápodo de fea a bruja, pues según él, aparte de haberse aburrido del ápodo "fea", solamente una bruja era capaz de ser tan mala como ella.

-¿De verdad no sabes lo que es gey, Sai?- preguntó el rubio con notable sorpresa en su rostro.- No- se limitó a contestar el peli-negro del lugar.

-Mira, gey es,…etto, ¿cómo te lo diré Sai?- intervino la kunnoichi; quería decírselo con "tacto"-…¡ya sé!, gey es cuando a…- pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando se vio interrumpida por su otro compañero.

-¿Qué si eres marica?- dijo hastiado el rubio,-

-No- contestó como si la pregunta no le molestara o le fuera habitual responder a algo así- ¿por qué pensaste eso Naruto-kun?- y en su rostro se limitó a poner su sonrisa habitual.

-"Porqué será"- murmuró para sí mismo el Uzumaki.- No soy el único que piensa eso baka- agregó mirando de reojo a su compañera que hasta ese momento se mantenía callada.- A mí no me metas bobo- terminando de decir eso apareció Kakashi saludando a los presentes, " siempre tarde"- ¡Buenos días alumnos!, discúlpenme por llegar tarde , es que como verán…-

-Olvídelo Sensei- interrumpió Sakura,- limitémonos a comenzar el entrenamiento.-

Ya habían pasado horas y el cielo comenzaba a paso lento a teñirse de nubes oscuras, nubes que anunciaban una fuerte lluvia, por lo que se podía alcanzar a ver.- Bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy, hasta mañana- y un puff acompaño su desaparición; mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre los shinobis que quedaban en el campo de entrenamiento-

-"Se fue justo a tiempo"- pensó con ironía la peli-rosada .

-¡Ie!, adiós Sakura, adiós teme- se despidió rápidamente el rubio para salir corriendo rumbo a su hogar- Ni que la lluvia matara- agregó la única mujer presente mientras se acercaba a un gran árbol para recoger lo que parecía ser su porta kunais- Fea- escuchó un murmuro en su oído mientras un cálido aliento le acariciaba, sintió por su espalda una carga eléctrica, mientras de un momento a otro se encontraba apegada al cuerpo que la llamó-

-¿Qu-é ocu-rre Sai?, ¿qué ha-ces?- gimoteo para querer zafarse del agarre- con que, ¿piensas que no soy hombre?- le volvió a susurrar, pero en el oído contrario- ¡Suéltame!- gritó mientras se removía más fuerte para quitarse los brazos de su compañero de enzima- respóndeme- escuchó que le decía su acompañante en tono serio.

-Si te respondo, ¿me soltarás?- comenzaba a llover más fuerte, y si no se apresuraba se le dificultaría llegar hasta su casa, maldijo el vivir un poco lejos.- Si- mintió el joven, aunque Sakura no supiera que lo estuviera haciendo,- Es que, bueno yo…-no sabía cómo decírselo o si le fuera a molestar, puesto que con el paso del tiempo el chico había aprendido muchas cosas acerca del comportamiento de la gente, y más de los sentimientos- Dime ya, Sa-ku-ra,- ¡¿qué rayos le pasaba a Sai?!- ¡SI!- grito por fin la chica librándose del agarre que la mantenía presa.-

-Muy bien, eso se puede arreglar- dijo en un tono que jamás había utilizado acercándose lentamente a la chica,- Ya Sai, de verdad me estas asustando.- comenzó a retroceder- en serio- agregó temiendo del extraño comportamiento del joven;…de un momento a otro se encontraba sobre el suelo y con el peli-negro encima de ella.

- Todos menos tú pueden creer lo que se les dé la gana- habló seriamente- no te entiendo Sai, pero por favor, déjame ir, ¿quieres?- se calmó, nada ganaba con pelear,- me gustas- la de ojos jades abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y al tratar de hablar fue callada por unos labios que se posaron sobre los de ella.

Correspondió sin saber porque, a lo mejor se debía a que él sabía cómo besar o…no pudo seguir pensando, una cadena de besos se daba en ese momento de su cara hacia el comienzo de sus pechos, ¡Kami-sama!, la estaba volviendo loca. Una mano comenzó a deslizarse por debajo de su remera, el toque frio le provocó otra corriente por su cuerpo, una más fuerte, haciendo que arqueara su espalda un poco; poco a poco las prendas fueron desapareciendo de los cuerpos, que se habían olvidado de la fría lluvia por el calor que sentían dentro de sí mismos. Sai comenzó a masajear con una mano uno de los pecho de la chica mientras con la otra rozaba ligeramente la única prenda que quedaba, y al mismo tiempo lamiendo el vientre, como si pidiera permiso para poder continuar…de la nada se detuvo,- Sakura.- murmuro con una voz ronca y respirando acelerado, lo que provocó que la joven se sorprendiera.-

-¿Q-ué su-ce...de?- se desmayaría; jamás había tenido sensaciones como las que sentía en esos momentos, pero no quería que pararan.-

-¿Segura?- preguntó con la misma voz profunda- como nunca.- y sonrió, pues nunca hubiera pensado que Sai podría ser así, y mas con ella. Y de un segundo a otro ya no había prendas que se interpusieran, se coloco sobre ella abriéndole un poco sus piernas para poder acomodarse mejor, miro el rostro blanquecino de la mujer una vez más, sin rastro de duda, mientras la penetraba veía como su rostro mostraba señales de dolor, al mismo tiempo sentía como su miembro topaba con algo que le impedía seguir…"la barrera"-pensó, había leído muchos libros acerca del cuerpo humano y esas cosas, pero jamás se imagino que a una mujer le dolería; y de un momento a otro tuvo una sensación de ¿felicidad?, la chica no había estado con nadie, él era el primero, y se encargaría de ser el único para ella.

Con el tiempo fue aprendiendo, y gracias a Naruto y los otros, se fue adaptando, tanto que… de un momento a otro, no supo cuando ni como, se sentía atraído por su compañera de equipo…

--Flash Back--

-"Te gusta"- le dijo sencillamente Ino cuando hubo explicado el porqué de su visita a la Yamanaka.

- "¿gustarme?"- no entendía nada.

-"Que te importa más que como amiga"- le dijo simple y sencillamente.

-"Oh, ya entiendo"- parpadeo un par de veces para poder asimilar lo que su acompañante de esos momentos de inquiría.

"Sakura es una buena persona Sai, ha cambiado, eso es obvio, bueno realmente para ti no mucho porque no la conociste de pequeña como yo, pero si te diré algo y eso si es más que obvio para ti y para cualquier otro que se le acerque a Sakura…si la lastimas, no sales vivo de esa, ¿me entiendes?- termino de hablarle la rubia para el solo atinar a mover la cabeza en forma de aprobación.

--End Flash Back—

Las embestidas estaban hasta el último punto, y sin más el clímax llego trayendo a los dos jóvenes de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sakura minutos después de haber recuperado la respiración.- ¡¿Qué hice?!- se asustó dándose cuenta de lo que en realidad había pasado entre ella y su compañero.- Demonios- termino por murmurar a lo bajo.

-¿Te arrepientes?- preguntó en un tono fuera de lo común en él, le dolía; así es, se dio cuenta al fin de lo que era el verdadero dolor y porque la gente siempre trataba de evitarlo, era algo muy agudo y horrible que se atravesaba en el pecho.

-¡No!- grito rompiendo en llanto- y eso es lo peor de todo- agrego cuando pudo controlar su llanto.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lloras?- estaba muy confundido por al actitud de la joven peli-rosada, ahora entendía porque el genio Nara se la pasaba diciendo que las mujeres eran lo más problemático que pueda existir en el planeta.

-Porque me di cuenta de algo- prosiguió ya mas calmada- ¿puedo saber de qué?- le preguntó Sai mientras acariciaba una de sus sonrosadas mejillas con ternura.

-Al principio…- se detuvo a respirar hondo para poder seguir- al principio pensé que era tu apariencia, primero me molesté, después pensaba a cada rato que por una u otra casualidad el destino te puso como sustituto de Sasuke, te pareces mucho a él-se detuvo al ver la expresión en el rostros del peli-negro a su lado- espera, todavía no termino,- agregó- pero no era la apariencia, eso paso a segundo plano; tu manera de ser era muy parecida y ¡me recordabas tanto a él!, pero…un día me di cuenta que tú no tenias nada que ver con Sasuke- seguía diciendo mientras ahora ella acariciaba su rostro- Él ni siquiera ponía una sonrisa fingida, no hacia a Naruto explotar como tú lo haces, pero lo más importante es que por más que yo persiguiera a Uchiha de niños y le profesara amor, jamás el me hizo sentir que cada vez que lo veía el mundo se tornaba perfecto- se detuvo a tomar una bocanada de aire mayor- espera- le dijo al ver que Sai iba a decir algo- se que suena algo fuera de lo común para ti y muy patético, pero es la verdad, y solo me resta decir Sai que…me gustas, que aunque la gente diga que eres la copia de Sasuke, no es así; y créeme cuando te digo esto último, a Sasuke no le hubiera regalado mi virginidad- dicho lo ultimo soltó una sonora risa mientras que a Sai se le salía una sonrisa; sincera y honesta.

**~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0**

-¡Achú!- resonó por el campo de entrenamiento del nuevo equipo 7- demonios creo que la lluvia de ayer no trajo nada bueno.- dijo sobándose las sienes sobre su frente.-

-¿Segura?- le pregunto el pelinegro del lugar mientras le lanzaba una mordaz mirada picara- bueno tal vez una que otra "cosa"- le agrego la joven sonrojándose ligeramente por los recuerdos del día anterior- cambiando de tema, ¿a ti no te paso nada con la lluvia?-

-Si- le dijo mientras sonreía.- pero no veo que tengas síntomas de un resfriado,- le dijo extrañada mientras se acercaba y tocaba la frente del oji-negro para comprobarlo- Y,¿ quien dijo que hablamos de un resfriado?- dijo en tono juguetón mientras la abrazaba para acercarla mas y robarle un pequeño beso- tramposo- le recrimino mientras reía-

-No soy tramposo- inquirió.

-Claro que lo eres, nada mas dijiste eso para poder besarme, ¿no es así?- soltó junto con otro estornudo- no, lo que decía es que me paso algo, pero algo muy bueno, me pasaste tú- le dijo para poder besarla una vez más.- cuando se hubo roto el contacto ya habían pasado un par de minutos más.

-¡Sakura-chan!- llegó gritando el rubio alegremente- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas roja? ¿Tienes fiebre?- pregunto el ojiazul preocupado por la salud de su amiga-

-Si Naruto, no te preocupes, creo que me enferme por la lluvia de ayer, después de todo creo que no debimos quedarnos mucho tiempo Sai, ¿no crees?- termino de hablar mientras soltaba una ligera risa.- "si no hubiéramos repetido"-

-Así es- solo eso se escucho decir al pelinegro mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.-

-Sakura-chan… ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo tú y el gey este ayer aquí en la tarde?- pregunto desconfiando del pelinegro y su misteriosa sonrisa.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir Naruto, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que…- su rostro cambio a uno totalmente rojo- de Gey, no tiene absolutamente nada.

Un par de segundos después el rostro del rubio tomo el mismo color que el de su amiga.

Definitivamente Sakura probaría muchas veces más que Sai, su Sai, no era "Gey".

**~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0**

**¡Terminado!nwn**

**Se me ocurrió hacer esto justo ahorita porque ayer llovió y hoy operan a mi hermano y me dejaron en casa "supuestamente" para no ponerme nerviosa y estoy más que eso ahora XD…y como no tenía nada que hacer…PUM llego esto a mi cabeza.**

**¡Espero lo disfruten! owO aunque no sea del todo asi como me hubiera gustado que fuera, demo quería otra perspectiva con esta pareja *w* **

**Cuidense :p**

**Matta ne~**

**¿Reviews? n_n**


End file.
